Betrayer
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Sokka lives by his own code of honer and when Zuko brakes this code sokka starts on a new path...after stabbing Zuko that is.


Betrayer

Chapter one

Sokka watched as Azula fell he knew she would make it so he was not worried. Sokka's hands have been stained in blood since he killed his first tiger-seal at age six, at age thirteen, he killed another human for the first time, when he found a Fire Nation scout was snooping around the village after the men left. He never regretted it and he never would. He respected life to a point and tried to avoid unnecessary killing especially around Aang, Katara, and later Toph. However, he would and had kill to protect them.

Nevertheless, Sokka has killed over fifty men during the trip to the North Pole alone, he killed sixty during the early stages of the sedge to protect his sister and sister tribe before he was asked to guard Yue; During the trip to Ba Sing Se, he killed forty bandits. He did not do any killing well in the walls of Ba Sing Se. During the failed attack during the day of black sun, Sokka killed over fifty soldiers before the eclipse happened.

Sokka did not think himself a monster because he did morn the men he killed, but he would do whatever it took to keep his friends and family safe. Sokka did however consider himself a demon because of how easily he could kill. He always gave his enemies a quick but at times brutal death.

"I will make sure you don't make it Azula, you are too dangers to leave alive. I'm sorry little sister." Sokka hears Zuko whisper before he felt the heat of the fireball he sent at Azula.

Sokka watched in horror as the red fire ball flies at Zuko's sister. Sokka pulls out his knife and slams it into Zuko's unprotected gut, piercing his liver and at the same time threw his club at Aang knocking the boy out. Sokka lets go of the handle of his knife as he dives off Appa as he drew space sword from its sheath, and he prayed to Yue he would make it in time.

Sokka knew his sister would be able to save Zuko but it would take all the water she had to heal him. With Aang knocked out, she was the only threat on the bison at this time and he needed her occupied. Sokka lived by his own code of honor, part of that code is to never physically harm his sister and to never kill a neutralized opponent regardless of how dangers they are.

Therefore, when Zuko attempted to kill his own sister, who is no longer a threat at this time, Sokka was honor bound to save Azula; he just wished he could have killed Zuko for his breach of his honor code and he would have if he did not need to keep Katara occupied. He caught up with the young woman when they were only one hundred feet from the ground. he wrapped his left arm around Azula's waist he plunged space sword into the cliff with his right arm.

Sokka let out a cry of pain as his wrist shattered but he refused to let go of the sword until they were five feet from the ground. Sokka lands on his right arm, braking it above and below his elbow. Sokka makes sure Azula's lands on top of him and do to the extra weight of her armor, she cracks three of Sokka's ribs on the left side of his body.

"Could you get off me your quite heavy in your armor princess? But I would estimate that your actual weight is around 115 pounds do to your build." Sokka tells Azula in pain.

"Why did you save me it would have been smarter to just let me die? Hell you probably would have been made a hero for slaying the monster, Azula. In addition, I am not heavy and I only weight 110." Azula crazily shrieks as she sits up stranding Sokka.

"Well at least that takes presser off my ribs and I said in your armor you are heavy. I saved you out of honor. You were no longer an imminent threat to us, Zuko should never have sent that fireball at you. I did get to stab him in the liver, but it is too bad my sister will heal him. I may be a demon who can kill as easy as breathing, but I do not kill people who are not a threat any more. I hate men who hurt their sisters and you are far too beautiful a demoness to kill Azula." Sokka says with a smile.

"You think I am beautiful?" Azula asks Sokka in disbelief.

"One of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I have been all over the world. But could you get off me for now I am in quite a bit of pain." Sokka says with a painful smile.

Azula blushes as she realized her position and realized that the big thing poking her was not Sokka's sword sheath since that is still strapped to the boys back. She quickly gets up with a bright blush on her face.

"Let me help you up." Azula says as she holds her hand out to help Sokka stand.

"Thank you." Sokka says as he takes Azula's with a smile as she helps him stand up.

The two teens hear a rumble as one of the zeppelins Azula used to attack the air temple lands. They watch as soldiers swarm out of the air ship.

"Princess, thank Agni your alive. We will take the prisoner into custody." A Fire Nation captain stays as he sees Sokka and Azula.

"You will do no such thing. This man save my life and my father will want to reword him. I am going to get Sokka to the ship's doctor as his heroic deeds resulted in his injury. Caption, you retrieve his sword form the cliff wall and you better not damage it any farther than it already is." Azula tells the man with a dark edge in her voice as she points to the cliff wall. "Please fallow me Sokka." Azula tells Sokka with an uncharacteristically soft tone to her voice.

Azula unconsciously puts some extra sway in her hips as she leads Sokka to the ship doctor and Sokka could not take his eyes of the girls' large shapely rear. Sokka almost crashed into the girl when she stopped in front of one of the ships doors.

"You have a patient to care for Dr. Fuu." Azula says as she opens the door.

Doctor Fuu was a short middle-aged woman with a slender body. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Fuu had a lightly tanned skin from being on the beach during her leave on Ember Island.

"So who is the patient?" Fuu asks Azula with a kind smile.

"This man," Azula says as Sokka fallows her into the room his eyes still glued to her ass.

"Sit down, my name is Dr. Fuu." Fuu says with a smile.

Sokka takes a seat on the closest of the six cods in the infirmary. He watches as Fuu scrubbed her hands before starting her examination of Sokka's body.

"Your pain tolerance is impressive; you have three cracked ribs, your right wrist is shattered, and both your ulna and radius are broken in two along with your humorous bone. Lucky for you I am from the colonies and an earth bender healer. I am one of the handful of people who can mend bones, so I will have you fixed up in no time. I am going to need to cut off your shirt since I need direct skin contact to manipulate the calcium in your bones to heal the fractures." Fuu says with a smile as she finished Sokka's examination. Sokka takes off his shirt instead of having Fuu cut it off.

Healing threw bending depends on the element used to heal a patient. Water bending is used to heal cuts, bruise, burns, and revives necrotic tissue. Fire bending healing is used to coterie's wounds and cure infections. Air benders could easily preform surgeries using air bending to make clean precise cuts in the skin. In addition, earth-bending healing is the art of manipulating and healing damaged bones.

"Holy shit what happened to you?" Fuu asks as she sees Sokka has reviled chest.

Sokka had multiple healed or healing scars bruises and burns. A massive burn scar that looked about nine months old dominated his right pectoral muscle. His right pectoral had an X-shaped scar, his abdomen had three red scars going diagonally from left to right; His left shoulder had three parallel wounds that the relatively fresh stiches had been ripped out and oozing blood. Although damaged Sokka's upper body's muscles are like steel cables and Fuu could attest that his muscles felt like steel.

"They are the Price of War and making sure the kids under my protection keep their innocence. My hands have been stained with blood since I was ten years old. I do not want my sister and friends to have blood on there's. Therefore, at night I would go out and take care of any bandits or Fire Nation soldiers perusing us well Katara, Aang, and Toph slept. So far I have killed two hundred and twenty people." Sokka says with a small sad smile.

"Impressive it beats my count by one hundred and ninety kills. You would have killed me if I did not answer were that girl Suki was." Azula states as she stares at Sokka's chest.

"Yes I would have and it would have been a waste to kill a beautiful Demoness like you." Sokka says with a flirtatious grin on his face.

"And now you have saved my life, it's funny how things work out." Azula says as she leaned up to Sokka.

After the fiasco with trying to flirt with Chan Azula decided to order one of the older soldiers named Ming to teach her how to flirt. Azula's flirtation skill rapidly improved with the woman's instruction. It also helped that Ming was her aunt on her mother's side and would not tell her daddy that she wanted to learn how to flirt with boys. Azula has been getting help from Ming on womanly maters ever since her father tried to give her the talk he wowed up getting drunk and passing out for the first time since Zuko was born. Ming who was serving as a bodyguard for Azula at the time, took the girl back to the woman's barracks and together over lots of sweets and tea, the woman of the army told her all she needed to know about her body. Ming did the same thing when she asked her to teach her how to flirt with boys.

"I like a man can take matters into his own hands." Azula says as she bites a finger in a coy look.

"I like strong scary woman like you Azula. Maybe we could do get a bite to eat together later?" Sokka says with a smirk.

"I would like that." Azula says with a seductive look on her face.

"Azula if you want to continue to flirt with your new boy toy then make yourself use full and clean his shoulder, well I start healing his bones. I will even let you stich him up after we numb him up with liquid cocaine." Fuu says as she sets down a tray with antiseptic, catgut number three medical thread, three syringes of liquid cocaine and a pair of rubber gloves. (I feel that the hundred-year war is before the time Novocain was created which was in 1905. Before then a liquid form of cocaine was be used to numb the skin.)

"Sounds like a plan doctor, you do not need to be genital with me Azula I can take it." Sokka says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

'I think Azula just found the one man who can handle her and I am glad for her.' Fuu thinks as she starts to heal Sokka's wrist.

"That stings a bit." Sokka says as Azula starts to clean off Sokka's shoulder with the antiseptic soaked rag held in her right hand.

"You definitely have a high pain tolerance this stuff I'm using is the most painful antiseptic we have in the Fire Nation its 98% ethanol since the air ships needed to be stock quickly and this stuff is readily available." Azula says as she runs left hand down Sokka's back.

"You have a healer's touch Azula." Sokka says with a smile as he looked into Azula's eyes.

Deciding to be bold and figuring, he and Suki are officially over, but he would send a messenger hawk to her to make sure; Sokka kisses Azula gently on the lips.

Azula grabs Sokka's head before he can pull away deepening the kiss. Sokka's tongue forces its way into her mouth as his left hand goes to her large rump and gives it a squeeze. Azula lets out an audible moan of pleasure at the feeling of Sokka squeezing her butt.

'Not even my first kiss with Yue felt this good.' Sokka thinks as he kisses Azula.

"I will let you two have my room after Sokka is fully fixed up. Take this then get to work on that shoulder." Fuu says with a crooked smirk as she holds out a pill to Azula.

"What is it?" Azula asks confused.

"Birth control pill, just in case since you are not quite ready to have a child yet, Azula." Fuu says with a smile as she goes to work on Sokka's broken arm having finish with the cracked ribs as Sokka and Azula made out.

"Thank you." Azula says as she swallows the pill before getting to work on Sokka's shoulder.

Ten minutes later Azula's back is slammed agents the wall of the doctor's cabin, moaning as Sokka sucked on her neck. Azula snakes her hands in to the boy's pants and she unbuttons them as Sokka rips open her shirt.

The next day

Sokka woke up with Azula drooling on his chest which now had several bite marks. One bite mark on his burned right peck looked as if it burned him as Azula sunk her teeth into his flesh.

Sokka read about the bite it is known as The Dragons Bite. The Dragons Bite is an unconscious ability that was accidently passed down to firebending woman by the dragons, as they taught the people of the Fire Nation to bend fire. The bite binds the fire bender woman and the man she bites as long as they have a compatible chi frequency. The mark allows the mates to sense each other when they are nearby. It also lets the woman know if her man is cheating on her regardless of distance.

Sokka could not help but smile at this knowledge he has never felt as comfortable with a girl as he did with Azula. The bite filled him with a sense of honor when he considered that it was the princess of the Fire Nation who gave it to him. He also could not help but smile as Azula drooled all over his chest. Sokka figured that most men would be grossed out by being drooled on. Sokka just found it cute that the proud princess of the Fire Nation drooled. She also looked very good with her hair down.

With a smile on his face, Sokka places his left hand behind his head as he watches Azula. Sokka enjoyed the peaceful look on her face as she slept. Especially since his dreams were peaceful for the first time since his mother died with her next to him. He had a feeling Azula also suffered from nightmares as well so Sokka was glad she also seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

She was not the first girl that he has had intimate relations. The first girl he had sex with was Yue. Yue decided to give her virginity after he reviled that Hanh was still sleeping around on her despite their engagement. After she died, Hanh wound up dead with a Fire Nation spear stuck in his chest. Sokka may or may not have had something to do with that.

Next Sokka learned quite a bit from the two Joo Dee's that were watching them with the help of a large box of extra-large condoms and he learned quite a bit from the mature women. Finally, Sokka had a rather interesting experience with the girls of the 5-7-5 Society and a bigger box of condoms after being thrown out of the school.

When Sokka reviled his sexual history, Azula replied with this. "Then you will be able to give me one hell of a first time". Azula said before proceeded to bite him, Azula really liked to bite him during sex. Sokka new Azula was up now since she was currently biting him on the chest, Sokka was just glade he enjoyed the act.

"Good morning princess did you sleep well." Sokka asks with a small smile.

"Best sleep I have ever had and the sex was good two, you did not disappoint. But right now I just want to lay here." Azula says as she cuddles back into Sokka's chest.

"I'm fine with that. Especially since you are the best looking girl I have had the pleasure to lay my eyes on." Sokka says as he rubs Azula's back.

"That is sweet." Azula says with small moan when Sokka squeezed her ass.

"You seem to know I love it when you squeeze my fine ass." Azula says as she bites him again.

"And you take pleaser in biting me but I get the feeling you would do it even if I did not like it. Good thing for me I do like been bitten by you." Sokka says as he squeezed her ass again.

"I just want to cuddle for now." Azula says as she kisses the spot where she just bit Sokka before laying her head back on his chest.

Azula did not understand why she felt so comfortable with Sokka but figured it was due to their compatible chi frequencies.

"How did you sleep Sokka?" Azula shyly asks Sokka never being good at this kind of thing.

"It was best night's sleep I have had since I was ten thanks for asking." Sokka says as he pulls Azula's warm body closer to himself.

"As a matter of fact I would like to stay with you for as long as you would have me Azula." Sokka says with a smile as he looks at her.

"Then you're stuck with me forever. You better make sure Suki knows your mine after I catch her again." Azula says with a smirk as she looks in Sokka's eyes.

"I'm good with that. I am going to want to spend some time in isolation soon after all the death I have dealt recently." Sokka tells Azula.

"It's a custom for your people's warriors to go into isolation for a time if they feel they have killed too many men in war. Of course, I will be joining you, as it might be good for me to get away from the world for some time as well. I will have Daddy set something up for us." Azula softly tells Sokka as she starts tracing circles on Sokka's chest with her hand.

"That sounds like a plan." Sokka says before kissing the top of Azula's head.

"You look nice with your hair down Azula." Sokka says with a smile.

"Really maybe I will wear it down more often." Azula says with a small blush not used to having a man complement her.

They two spend the rest of the morning talking as they cuddled together in bed.

Fire Nation royal palace: Noon

Ozai got a report via messenger hawk about what happened to his daughter. He would be throwing Zuko into the darkest pit in the Fire Nation for the rest of his life when he was found and captured. The only reason he would not kill Zuko was that he was his son.

Ozai would have to reward the Water Tribe boy with far more than just a pardon for saving his little girl. He may be a bad father but he did care about his kids. Not so much Zuko any more now that he lost his honor a second time for trying to kill his sister. Ozai was broken for his thoughts by a soldier entering the throne room.

"Fire lord Princess Azula and her rescuer have arrived." The soldier tells his lord.

"Send them in then shut the door behind you. No one is allowed to enter regardless status or reason until my daughter and her savior leaves the throne room." Ozai tells the guard keeping his face blank.

After the door shut behind the teens, Ozai jumps from the throne and takes his daughter in a hug.

"I am glad you are ok my precious daughter. I suppose I have you to thank for that. First, I grant you pardon for any crimes you have committed against the Fire Nation. I will grant you any three things as long as they are in my power." Ozai says to Sokka with a surprisingly kind smile.

"First I want to have whoever was the leader of the Southern Raiders five years ago on November 8th. I want to do the same thing he did to my mother to him." Sokka says with look that spoke of evil intentions.

"I assume you want to kill him and I am fine with that." Ozai says. Since the orders that were given, we for the capture of the last water bender not kill her, as she could have been the Avatar. The only reason he was still alive was that his father had pardoned him shortly before he died.

"Next I would like to marry your daughter if she will have me." Sokka says as he faces Azula.

"Do you want this Azula?" the Ozai asks his daughter.

"Yes I would daddy. I already gave him the dragons bite so it's a moot point." Azula tells her father.

"Then I will allow it but know this boy if you hurt my daughter I will kill you slowly and painfully. What is your last request?" Ozai tells Sokka.

"I feel I need to go into isolation after I kill the man who killed my mother. Azula would like to join me and said you could get us someplace to do this." Sokka says with a gulp.

"It will be done I will have supplies gathered. There is a small retreat for the royal family on the island of Hira'a. It's a bit of a ways from the town and should allow you quite a bit of privacy also Azula you will be able to meet your grandparents on your mother's side if you want." Ozai says.

Ozai then then orders the guards to fetch a Fire Sage and to order Yan Ra to the palace. Ozai then grabs something form his room before heading to the room were Azula would be getting ready.

Ozai knocks on the door waiting for permission to enter and after receiving permission he enters the door.

"What do you want daddy?" Azula asks glad she was just having her feet scrubbed right now.

"I know you two did not get along much but I'm sure your mother would love it if your ware her wedding robes. I remember however, you asking her if you could wear her them on your wedding day. I brought it with me if you still want to wear it." Ozai tells his daughter.

"I would love to wear mother's robes." Azula says as she wipes tears from her eyes. She thought her mother took it with her when she disappeared.

"I will leave you to get ready then." Ozai says as he lays the robes out for Azula before leaving the room.

Next Ozai heads to where Sokka is being prepared for the ceremony.

He does not bother to knock this time.

"Your name is Sokka right. I am going to give you a crash course on Fire Nation weddings as well as manners." Ozai tells his soon to be son in law.

He may not like that his daughter chose a Water Tribesmen to marry. However, seeing her as calm as she was standing with this boy was worth it.

"Well then let's get started Lord Ozai." Sokka says with determined look.

To be continued…


End file.
